For the numerical calculation of the acoustic properties of bodies, in particular of a fuselage shell or a fuselage structure of an aircraft, the first step is usually to generate manually a numerical body model. In a second step the model is subjected to acoustic loadings. In a third step numerical calculations are undertaken in accordance with the finite element method (FEM calculations). Finally, in a fourth step the results are evaluated. The first step in particular is extremely time-intensive and, by virtue of the manual inputs, very susceptible to errors, since in addition to the manual generation of the model the checking of the model generated is also undertaken manually. Moreover any alteration is the cause of a significant amount of corrective effort. Depending on the complexity of the model and the number of loading cases several days are often required for the first step, whereas the second, third and fourth steps can each be executed within a few hours. With regard in particular to studies of geometric parameters in the early stages of product development, in which modifications are inevitably made to the body model, long response times arise in the assessment of these parameters.
The object of the invention is to create a method for the acoustic analysis of a body, which removes the above-cited disadvantages, and with which reactions to any modifications to the body under investigation can be flexible and in a short timescale, and a system for the execution of such a method.